


cherry knots

by tiredArtist



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, before the main homestuck events, there are exactly 3 bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredArtist/pseuds/tiredArtist
Summary: pickle inspector and droog meet up and eat cherries :] (this is NOT supposed to be nsfw!)
Relationships: Diamonds Droog/Pickle Inspector
Kudos: 4





	cherry knots

**Author's Note:**

> a liddol fic from a quick comic i made

dd had recently offered to meet up in pi’s office for a chat, “just to talk about things that had happened,” he had said. that was complete bullshit, and pi knew it. the inspector knew that droog was probably only coming over to find out information on how to somehow take down his group at best, the worst being that diamonds might harm him in some way, but he doubted that.

he should have declined now that he thought about it, maybe he should have said he was busy, but he wanted to see if he could gain information back. he wasn’t as intimidated by droog as he was when they first met (he was one of the carapacians who brought the city from dust after all, or at least close friends with the person who did). now, he knew how to one-up him in a plethora of ways. the inspector was more analytical and could see though many people’s facades and lies. he had a more active imagination, which made up for his weak stature and strength.

pickle inspector sat in his office on the right of two chairs sitting parallel from each other with a table with a bowl of dark red cherries in the middle. there was also a small plate covering the bowl. sleuth gave them to him yesterday day as a gift, and he just kept the bag in his small fridge until today. He looked at the door, a pot of fresh tea boiling on the stove. he forced himself not to gasp at the sound of fingers rapping at his door. the detective stood up and walked over quietly, adjusting his tie in the process and sighing as he opened the door and greeted droog, giving his typical nervous grin and holding his hand out. the dark-dressed man took his hand and shook it firmly. they said their greetings, then dd followed him inside and took a seat. the inspector sat on the opposite chair, folding his hands in his lap.

droog looked over the pot. “You’re making tea?”

the inspector perked up, nodding. “It’ll be ready in a few minutes. It’s green tea, by the way.”

green tea usually wasn’t his first choice, but he decided that he should just use it instead of letting it go to waste. plus he overheard from someone not too long ago that dd enjoyed it. whether or not that was true, it never hurt to try. “Is there something specific you’d like to talk about?” the man in the white bowler hat asked.

“I just wanted to have a chat, is there anything specific _you’d_ like to talk about? Something that’s happened, maybe?” droog responded, trying to move the conversation to something that could possible get information out of pi, but pi knew what he was trying to do and refused to give him that advantage. “Ace almost broke his wrist.”

“ _ What? _ ” 

“Yeah, he fell down the stairs and basically screamed. Sleuth ran down and tried to help, I suggested that they go to the hospital. He was fine in a few days though, and they didn’t need to.” he said, letting out a soft giggle as he remembered the situation perfectly, ace swearing like a sailor and holding his hand like it was limp while sleuth tried to get him to be quiet.

“I’m really not surprised.” droog said, laughing along. he rarely met ace to understand enough about him, but from the stories he’s heard he seemed really rude a majority of the time for some odd reason.

it became silent for a couple of seconds, quickly becoming awkward. pickle inspector looked at his hands for a second, then looked up. “Has anything happened to you that you’d like to talk about?” he said, quietly. droog thought for a second, still staying quiet. “About Slick?” he continued, wincing about how much better it sounded in his head. he knew that droog cared a lot about slick, but they managed to piss each other a off a lot. slick was more shouty and violent type while droog was more intimidating with how quiet he is, and the stare that could make pi shiver and become flushed. dd exhaled, smiling and looked back up. “I remember, not too long ago actually, when Slick was tipsy, he told me to never assume he’s joking. Yesterday, he got really mad at me when he said he wanted something and I got it for him, and said that I should have knew he was joking.” pickle inspector’s eyes widened, confused. “What was it?”

“Just a couple bits of candy, he said he needed something sweet so I got it for him.”

“GPI, it must be hell.” pi said, looking to the side.

“Ah, I’m alright. I’m used to it. He’s really not trying to be an asshole.”

pickle inspector almost hissed. god, he was an idiot. he  _ really _ needed to think more about what he said, or was he overthinking it? dd didn’t seem offended or angry at the comment, so there was no point to getting upset with himself. he still thought about it, though. he looked down at his hands, his head going to different things he could have said. he didn’t even notice droog looking at him, almost concerned. it took a couple seconds for him to realize that he wasn’t paying attention. he looked back up, giving a shy smile and folding his hands together. it got quiet once again, making the aura more and more embarrassing. nothing really happened for about 30 seconds until droog pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and was just about to get out a lighter when pi gave him a stern look. he hastily put them back into his pocket. he should have known, pi definitely wouldn’t want the ashy smell of cigarette smoke inside his house. he really should quit eventually, it was almost instinct to pull one out when things got silent. pi reached over to the bowl and took the plate off, placing it in front of the bowl, gesturing to the cherries inside. he smiled at diamonds as he saw the dapper man take one and take out the stem. pi took one as well, following the action and popping it into his mouth. This continued like clockwork for a bit, the room was silent other than the gentle  _ clink _ of a cherry pit hitting the plate. droog finally cocked an eyebrow when he saw pi place a cherry stem into his mouth, moving it around in his tongue for a bit until he smiled and took it out, and…  _ oh!  _

pi tied it into a knot! it was almost impressive, and pi just beamed at him like he just did some sort of magic trick. droog felt his cheeks almost redden as he looked away. pi put the knot into the plate and took another cherry, putting the whole thing into his mouth, just as excited. diamonds looked up again, watching pi’s tongue occasionally pop out his mouth as he concentrated. the inspector took it out, and the pit was still attached to the stem. he looked so proud of it, and it was pretty charming. “How do you do that?” droog asked, crossing his arms and looking at him with a smirk. he sincerely hoped he didn’t look unimpressed, but pi didn’t look disappointed, because he really wasn’t. he just had trouble with showing genuine emotion. pi just giggled, responding with something droog should have expected by now. “It really only takes practice. It’s not that hard.”

both of them looked over to the tea pot, which was now done. pi walked over to it, taking the pot and putting it on another spot on the stove and turning it off. he looked over at droog and pulled out a tiny, blue teacup and holding it up. droog waved his hand, shaking his head. pi mouthed a quiet “damn it” and winced. he was wrong about the tea, and felt like an idiot.

droog eventually had to leave, pickle inspector followed him and they shook hands once again. while neither of them got the information they wanted, it was still nice to be around eachother a bit. droog left, face almost flushed as he itched for a cigarette. he wasn't angry or irritated, but he was oddly embarrassed and didn't get the information he wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow @th0ddy on twitter :]


End file.
